


Restrained

by foreveryours_mouse



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: F/M, Implied Violence, Self Insert, Self Ship, i honestly have no clue how to summarize this i'm just sldjflsdf, self shipping, sigh. it would seem i am a furry., sometimes you just gotta be the villain... can we just all agree on that, this is just a drabble... that came to me in the middle of the night..., unsure if i'll ever write more about this ship... but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryours_mouse/pseuds/foreveryours_mouse
Summary: How could the most cunning sleuth in mousedom have been so oblivious to such wiles?
Relationships: Basil of Baker Street/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Restrained

"So. What is it that you think separates you from Ratigan?"

Velvet skirts rustled ever so softly all around Basil. There were far too many shadows for him to make out a face. His arms were tied securely behind him, around whatever cold, upright surface that his back was pressed against. In rhythm with each rustle came the firm clicks of heeled boots against the wooden floor. She was circling him, like a predator would circle prey.

"Is it that you are a mouse… and he was a rat?"

Basil thought he caught a glimpse of lustrous brown fur, through a solitary patch of sunlight seeping in from somewhere in the ceiling. Yet, as soon as it flashed in the corner of his eye, it was gone.

"Or do you suppose it is because you were raised in high society… whereas he grew up out of the slums?"

Strong, alluring perfume ransacked his senses, and sent his already-throbbing head into a whirl. His muzzle twitched all the more when he felt a soft tail tuck around his bound body and slip seductively beneath his nose.

"Tell the truth, Mr. Basil."

Finally, she stepped out into that thin stretch of sunlight. Her blue dress was finely made, but left her looking nothing like the prim and proper lady who'd shown up crying for help on his doorstep. Everything about her now screamed a message of danger. How could the most cunning sleuth in mousedom have been so oblivious to such wiles?

"I think, deep down, you realize. You are just as much a villain as he was." 

She tugged at the ropes constricting his movements, as if to make her point. As if to remind him he was helpless to her power. As if  _ reveling  _ in the fact that she could do with him entirely as she desired. 

"As _ I _ am."


End file.
